


My Time of Dying

by pennythepants



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-10
Updated: 2009-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-05 02:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennythepants/pseuds/pennythepants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete reflects on his death. [Lost scene set at the end of S1E07.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Time of Dying

_Today I died._

It's only when you're lying in bed, staring at a blank ceiling that it hits you.

Sure he'd made jokes about it, laughed it off with Claudia. But now, lying there alone, at two in the morning, Pete Lattimer found it very difficult to see the funny side.

_Today I died._

What would have his parents done? Myka? Artie? Life would carry on, of course. How long till they forgot him? Pete didn't want to be forgotten. He didn't want to be referred to in the past tense. What would they say?

_He was a great guy, huh? A bit childish though._

Yeah, that was him.

He sighed, stretched and glanced at the clock for the fiftieth time that night. He sat up, throwing his legs over the edge of the bed. Pondering your own mortality made you hungry. He was about to stand and go raid the fridge when he heard a light knock on his door.

'Come in.'

The door was slowly pushed open, and he saw Myka poke her head through the gap.

'I noticed your light was still on…' She said quietly.

'Yeah, I was just…' He waved her in and she entered, closing the door silently behind her and leaning against it. 'You know, not sleeping again.'

'After today, that's not surprising.' She lingered near the doorway for a few moments. Pete raised an eyebrow at her.

'You okay?' he asked, making her chuckle and shake her head lightly. 'What?'

'Nothing. It's just…' she shrugged and moved closer, to sit on the edge of the bed. 'I should be the one asking you that.'

Pete took a moment before looking up. He needed to sell it. He settled for one of his  _devil may care_ smiles. 'I'm fine.' He lied. Myka cocked her head and raised an eyebrow. They were getting too at reading each other.

'Nobody goes through something like that and is just  _fine_.' she said.

'But I am. Thanks to you.' He said, keeping the smile in place. She smiled and nodded.

'Okay, but if you ever…you know, need to talk…' She let the sentence hang, gently placing a hand on his shoulder.

'Yeah, I know. Thanks.'

'Okay.' She stood and headed to the door. 'Well, goodnight.' She said pulling the door open. It was now or never. If she walked out now, the moment would be gone forever. He knew there would never be another chance to say it.

'Myka.'

'Yeah?' She turned, expectantly.

'I've been thinking…' He stopped. No, that wasn't it. 'It's just…I won't always have you there to bring me back, you know?'

She smiled warmly at him, a rare smile. 'Yes you will.' He smiled back at her.

'Thank you. For saving me.'

'You would have done the same.' She said, without missing a beat. 'Goodnight, Pete.'

'Goodnight.' He watched her step out and close the door silently. Wearily, he ran a hand through his hair and laid back on the bed. He was asleep within minutes.


End file.
